Hell
by GreenEyes52
Summary: Bella is immune to the pain and abuse that is thrown her way everyday. By her dad. She hopes one day it will all just end. What happens when the new kid, Edward, comes to Forks? Will he notice something about the shy girl who never talks to anyone?DrabFic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I can't remember the last time I cried. It's been too long since I let my emotions run free. I don't feel anything now. I'm immune to the emotional pain that is inflicted on me daily. I'm use to the insults and abuse hurled my way. Sadly, I'm not immune to the physical pain. It's still a reminder that I suffer ever day. I remember the last time I cried now. I think I was seven. Or maybe I was eight. Can't remember. I remember Dad had hit me particularly hard that night and I was crying in the hallway outside my room, knees pulled up to my chest. He kicked me into my room, locked the door and I didn't get any food that night.

It's amazing how the human mind remembers things. It's also amazing how the human mind forgets tiny little details such as putting the salt on the dinner table for dinner. I got slapped for forgetting that one little detail. I have a sore jaw as a reminder to never forget that again. Oh well, this pain can't last forever, can it?

Even though it seems like it does.

I hold onto the hope that one day, it will all be over.

**A/N: Hey guys, I was getting bored of doing my music homework for school so I decided to write this while it came into my head. Since I'm getting really annoyed at my homework right now, there will probably be more. Please tell me what you think. Sorry it's so short. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I wake up. There he is, standing in the middle of the doorway. Creeper.

"Get up, I want breakfast"

At the mention of food, my stomach rumbles. I slowly drag myself up from the floor, realising I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday. Oh well. I quickly brush my hair, letting it fall down my back. I run down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dad's sitting at the table reading today's newspaper. He looks up as I walk in.

"I want bacon and eggs"

I quickly get out the frying pan and cook his breakfast.

I cook his breakfast as fast as I can before he has another reason to hit me. I plate up the bacon and eggs and put it in front of him. He grunts. I stand there waiting for him to tell me I can go.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get to school!"

I hurried up the stairs to get my school bag, slipping it onto my shoulders. As I run out the front door, my stomach aches as I smell the bacon and eggs that Dad is eating.

_If only I was allowed some._

**A/N: Thank you for the Reviews guys! :D And since we have no school in NZ today (It's ANZAC day) and I'm, still annoyed at my music homework, I think I'm gonna write a few more chapters :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm enjoying writing this story so here's another chapter :D Enjoy. By the way, just pointing out that this is a drabble fic, so it's going to have short chapters, but I'm going to try to update everyday with at LEAST one chapter **

**Chapter Three**

I was thankful we only lived a short walk from Forks High School. I was also thankful Dad let me off so easily this morning. Ten minutes later, I arrive at school as the bell rings. I memorised my timetable so I knew that I had English first period. I walked into the classroom just as the last bell rang. I took my seat at the back of the class; the one everyone knew was for me and got my stationary out.

Dad says he can't afford to pay for my stationary so I have to pay for my stationary using the money that I get from my job down at the local supermarket. Thank god that's not a far walk either. I start copying the notes off the board while listening to everyone in class talk.

"Do you know the new boy is coming tomorrow?"

"Apparently his parents are really rich"

I ignored their talking and finished writing down the notes off the board. The bell eventually rang and I packed up my things and started walking to Math.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After the bell rang for lunch, I was about to faint from lack of food. I walked around to the back of the library to the water fountain and had a drink of water. It quenched my thirst, but did not ease my hunger. I eyed the rubbish bin that was standing a few metres away.

I had taken food from the rubbish bin before, when Dad didn't give me food for 3 days, I was so starving I didn't care if the food was rotten. I looked around, making sure no-one was around before I slowly walked towards the rubbish bin.

_Please let there be something worth eating in there!_

I approached the rubbish bin and looked in. There was a half-eaten donut sitting on top of a pile of scrunched up papers. It was still in its wrapping. Eagerly, I grabbed it from the bin and took a bite.

**A/N: Please leave a review and tell me if you liked/disliked anything :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As I was leaving school, a girl, Alice, I think her name is, came up to me.

"Hey Bella" she said softly.

She had a kind smile on her face.

"I know you don't talk to people but I just wanted to say hi" she smiled.

I nodded to her to know I heard her and so she doesn't think I'm being rude to her.

"Anyway, I have to be going, but have a good day" she walked off to her car.

_Have a good day? Sure._

I started walking down the street towards the supermarket for my afternoon job.

I arrived there fifteen minutes later and started working. Since I didn't talk much, they gave me a job at the back of the store where I wouldn't have to interact with customers.

_At least my boss is nice._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When I arrived home at twenty-five past seven that night, Dad was waiting for me.

"What took you so long?"

By his tone of voice I could tell he didn't have much patience so I didn't bother to explain that the supermarket only closes at seven, it takes ten minutes to lock up and then another fifteen minutes to walk home. Instead, I apologised,

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry's not god enough!" he yelled.

"I wanted dinner ready two hours ago!" he backhanded me across the cheek.

A resounding SMACK filled the room as his hand connected with my cheek.

It felt like my cheek had been ripped open and set on fire.

"Now. Go make me dinner. And none for you tonight"

_As usual._

I walked into the kitchen, rubbing my flaming cheek, hoping to ease some of the pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

That night was terrible. Dad kept on finding something wrong with everything that I done. The dishes weren't washed properly; the salt was on the wrong side of the table.

_Should've learnt that one by now._

By time I was in bed, I had a blistering headache and my body was aching all over. I lie down on the mattress on the floor and slowly pull my blanket over up my body, not bothering to get changed out of my clothes.

I wake up in the morning to a figure leaning over me, hot breath all over my face.

"Wake up Bitch, I want my food"

He rolls me over onto my back with his foot.

"Five minutes" he warns.

I get up, change my clothes for the day, got to the bathroom and run down to the kitchen.

"I want eggs on toast"

I get the eggs from the pantry and heat the frying pan. As the eggs cook, I put the bread in the toaster.

"You can have a piece of toast today. I'm feeling nice."

_Wow. A piece of toast. So nice. _

_Hey, consider yourself lucky, you're actually getting something._

_True._

I butter his toast when it's finished then put the scrambled eggs on top. Cooking seems to be the only thing I enjoy; even though the person I'm making it for doesn't appreciate it.

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed so far and added me to story/author alert and favourite story. Let's me know that people are actually reading my story :) P.s. I finished my music homework. Finally! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

As I arrive at school, everyone seems to be talking more than usual.

_Oh, the new boy arrives today. _

_That's right._

I ignore everyone, as usual, and walk to my first period class. It's locked so I sit down and wait until the bell rings. I have chemistry first and I'm surprised when someone sits down across the corridor from me. Usually no-one comes to class until _after _the bell has rung.

I look up. It's the new kid.

"Hi" he says.

I look at him.

He has dark green eyes that stick out against his pale skin, and brown hair.

"My name's Edward. What's yours?"

He's wearing expensive looking clothing, and his bag looks to be worth a few hundred dollars.

I guess what the others say about his parents being rich must be true.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Are you ignoring me on purpose?" he asks.

I opened my mouth and was just about to mumble a 'no', when someone else spoke for me.

"She doesn't like to speak that much" Alice said.

I looked at her and she gave a smile. I gave her a small one in return.

_She's not that bad. _

"Why?" Edward asked, looking at me though he directed the question to Alice.

"No idea. Anyway, I'm Alice, and this is Bella"

She pointed to me.

"And you're the new guy"

"Yeah, I guess everyone's going to be calling me that for a while huh?"

_He has a nice smile._

"Yep"

The bell rang for class and I stood up, waiting for the teacher.

"Looks like we all have Chemistry class together" Alice commented.

"Seems so"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Turns out Edward had to be my Chemistry partner because I was the only one not in a pair.

"Are you alright with that Bella?" he asked softly.

I nodded my head, not looking at him.

I don't know why but he makes my stomach feel weird.

Edward and I sat in a comfortable silence while we copied the notes from the board and done the activities. During the last ten minutes of class, the teacher told us we could quietly talk between ourselves.

"Can you speak? Or do you just prefer not to?" Edward turned his body towards me.

I ripped off a piece of paper from my book and wrote on it, then passed it to him.

_I can talk. I'm just not use to talking._

I don't know why I'm telling him this. Maybe because even though I only met him an hour ago, he seems different from everyone around here.

"What do you mean you aren't use to talking? Don't you talk at home, to your parents, or friends?"

_And now he's going to realise that he doesn't want to talk to me._

**A/N: Likes? Dislikes? Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I grabbed the piece of paper that was still on the table.

_I don't talk much to my dad. And I don't have any friends here._

I watched his face as he read the note. His eyebrows rose in surprise and he looked at me.

"What about Alice? She seems like she wanted to be your friend"

_I shy away from people a lot. _

The bell rang as he finished reading the note. I got up and packed everything into my bag, getting ready to leave.

"Can I hang out with you at lunch Bella?" he asked.

Since the bell had already rung and I wanted to get to class, I nodded my head.

"Cool, meet you outside here and we can walk to wherever you want to?"

I nodded my head again and he said bye to me before we left for our separate class.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Lunch quickly arrived and before I knew it I was meeting Edward outside our Chemistry class.

"Do you want to go to the lunchroom?"

I shook my head. I didn't like going there. Too many people.

"Somewhere outside?"

I nodded my head.

"Okay, lead the way" he smiled.

I started walking outside, towards the back of the library where I usually sit. I sat at the lone picnic table and Edward followed my suit, sitting himself down. Edward started to get his lunch out of his bag.

My stomach rumbled.

I don't get paid 'til Sunday so I have no money to buy food. And still then I have to buy some more clothes before I can get some food. And I can't exactly go rummage through the rubbish bin with Edward sitting here.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Since I'm feeling so nice right now, here's another one. More to come tomorrow, after I sleep ;P**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Why did I let him sit with me again?_

_He could be off making friends right now, not sitting with a loner like me._

"Don't you have any food?"

I don't know why but he makes me feel like I need to tell the truth.

I shook my head.

"Here, eat this"

He rolled an apple across the table to me.

I picked it up and took a bite.

We sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of lunch. My stomach wasn't rumbling anymore thanks to the apple Edward gave me.

"Do you have Biology next by any chance?"

I nodded my head.

"Cool, do you have a partner?"

I shook my head and looked at him.

_Why does he look excited, he can't be that enthusiastic to be my partner can he?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Do you need a ride home?" Edward asked.

I shook my head; it was only a short fifteen minute walk to work.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head again.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then"

I watched as he got into his car and drove off. I started walking to work.

Work passed quickly, my thoughts distracted by Edward.

_Why is he being so nice to me?_

Dad wasn't home when I got home so I assumed he was working a late shift at the Police Station.

_Oh the irony, the Chief of Police abuses his daughter. Huh._

I quickly make Dads dinner, cover it and put it in the fridge then head upstairs to do my homework.

_Ugh, I need to buy another Math book as well._

Good thing the supermarket sells stationary and some clothes as well. That way I won't have to ask Dad to take me to Port Angeles. Not worth the bruises for that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

I was woken up that night to a crash downstairs.

"Fuck!"

My stomach clenched nervously.

_Dad's home. And he's drunk._

I stayed silent as I heard his footsteps ascend the stairs. They paused outside my room. I held my breath.

"Fucking stupid bitch. Wake up!"

He opened the door to my room and stumbled in.

I curled up in a ball under my blanket, hoping he would go away.

"Dinner was disgusting you bitch"

He kicked me, hitting me right in the rib. I whimpered, but tried to stay quiet.

He kicked me a few more times, once in the back and a few more times in the ribs before I heard him staggering down the hallway to his room. I used my arms to push myself up and close the door. I fell back down onto the bed and wiped away the tears that had fallen.

I was crying.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Why was I crying? I hadn't cried in years.

I was too tired to ponder anymore so I pulled the blanket up and tried to go to sleep.

My sore rib woke me in the morning, a sharp stabbing pain rocketing through my body whenever I rolled onto my side. I lay in bed for a few minutes, breathing and listening to the sounds of the house. I could hear Dad snoring in his room.

_Must be his day off._

I slowly got up, easing myself off the mattress.

I gasped as pain shot up my side. I held onto my rib while trying not to breathe too hard. Slowly I got dressed and ready for school, doing everything as quietly as I could so as to not wake Dad.

My stomach was rumbling again, so I checked the fridge to see if there was anything I could steal. Everything was arranged perfectly. Dad would know if something was missing. I looked at the bin and there was the dinner I cooked last night. Still on the plate that Dad obviously chucked out.

I picked the plate out of the rubbish bin, ate half the food on it, and then put it back in the bin, looking exactly how it was before I got it out. I quietly closed the front door and started walking to school.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

I was walking slowly to school, to not aggravate my ribs and cause anymore pain.

As I arrived at school, Edward was waiting for me, leaning against his car.

"Hey" he greeted.

I looked at him to let him know I heard him.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"You look like you're in pain" he said.

I didn't know what to say so I kept my head down.

No one else had ever realised I looked like I was in pain. Or maybe they just didn't say anything. I suddenly felt a hand gripping my chin. I gasped and wrenched myself out of his grip. He looked startled and apologetic.

"I'm sorry"

I slowly reached out to touch is hand, letting him know I was okay.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The bell rang for class so thankfully Edward couldn't ask me anymore questions.

"Do you have Geography first?" Edward asked.

I shook my head.

_No, I have hospitality first._

I was tempted to say that out loud. I don't know why but Edward seemed to be someone who I could talk to. Someone I could trust.

"Oh, well then I'll see you in Chemistry"

He looks so sad.

I gave him a small smile and we both walked to our separate classes.

At lunch time we met up behind the library again and this time Edward gave me a sandwich. I ate it slowly, enjoying it. We helped each other with the Chemistry homework until the bell rang and we both went to class.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: We have a time-jump here of about 5-7 weeks and Edward's and Bella's relationship has progressed a lot. **

**Chapter Nineteen**

As the weeks went by, I started getting more comfortable around Edward. People at school ignored us, not bothering to talk to Edward. I felt bad about that. Things were still bad at home, Dad still beat me and I still went to school in pain. Edward had noticed something was not right at home with me but he never pressured me to answer his questions.

I was slowly getting up the courage to talk to him. I feel as though I can trust him with my life now. Thankfully, Dad hadn't noticed anything different about me. But I had. I was starting to feel emotions.

I feel happy when I see Edward every day; my stomach goes all tingly and nervous. I get excited to go to school. And I feel sad when I can't see Edward. All these emotions are overwhelming and Edward doesn't push me to talk when I cry at school. He just holds me and comforts me.

I think today I might try to talk to him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

I finally managed to get out of the house after Dad stop demanding that I do the dishes and put on a load of washing. I got off with only a punch to the stomach and a kick to the ribs. I walked into class as soon as the bell rang, taking my seat next to Edward.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded yes, taking out my books and getting ready to copy the notes off the board. Classes went by quickly and before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I met up with Edward and we walked together. As usual, when we were seated he would pass me an apple and a sandwich. But this time, it's different.

As I was taking the apple from him, I looked at him and whispered;

"Thank you"

**A/N: Oh, she finally spoke! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

His eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-you spoke"

"I did"

"But I thought you didn't like talking to people"

He still had the shocked look on his face.

"I know, but I feel as if I can trust you Edward. What better way to show you than to actually speak to you instead of nodding and shaking my head all the time. Or, writing on paper"

The smile on his face showed me he appreciated the gesture.

He smiled softly at me, and took my hand in his, stroking my palm. He usually does this when he's thinking about something. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"What made you want to talk to me?"

I stayed silent for a while, contemplating his question.

"I don't know exactly. I guess over the past month I've gotten to see what a kind person you are and my trust in you grew. I think I just wanted to show you that I trust you"

He smiled at me again.

"Thank you Bella"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: And here's another chapter :D Enjoy...I really need to start writing a few more chapters..**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

As the school week went by, I started talking to Edward more. It was a Friday afternoon and we were asking each other random questions to pass the time. It was Edward's turn to ask me a question.

"What sort of career would you like to have when you leave High School?" he asked.

_Easy. I know this one._

"I want to be a Chef"

"A chef?"

"Yeah, I enjoy cooking a lot, so why not make a career out of it? What do you want to be?"

"I love music so I was thinking of either becoming a Music Teacher or becoming a professional classical pianist"

"Cool"

Edward had already told me he could play the piano really well even though I have never heard him play before.

"You still need to play for me sometime" I said.

"That I do. Pity the music room is locked during lunch"

"Yeah"

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys, if you noticed, chapter 20 and 21 were the same. I think I fixed it now and the real chapter 20 is there. Go back and read that chapter because it is when Bella speaks. Thanks to midnightmist101 for pointing that out :) And to make up for that, I will post a few more chpaters this morning. Hopefully, not mucking them up :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The next few weeks were pretty tough. Dad seemed to be in an extra bad mood whenever he came home. The tiniest of things set him off and I usually went to school sorer than usual. Of course Edward noticed the change. He always notices when something if off.

It was lunch time now and we were sitting at our usual spot, eating our lunch when Edward started talking.

"Bella, you know you can trust me and talk to me about anything right?" he asked.

I nodded my head to tell him to keep talking.

"If you have any problems at home or need anyone to talk to, you do know I am here right?"

I nodded my head.

"I know"

_What's stopping me from spilling my guts out to Edward?_

_Dad._

I shivered.

"I care for you Bella, I don't want you to get hurt" he looked at me, his green eyes dark with emotions.

"I care for you too Edward"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

As I walked into the house that afternoon, I heard Dad calling my name from the kitchen. I walked in there to find him sitting at the table, three empty beer cans and a bottle of Vodka amongst the other trash on the table and another beer in his hand. He took a swig of beer and put it on the table.

"Do you know what made me fall in love with your mum?"

I kept my head down, not knowing whether or not I was supposed to answer his question.

"Answer me!"

I jumped, startled at his yell.

"I- I don't know" I stuttered.

"It was her hair"

_Huh? Her hair?_

"It was so long and thick. The red glinted in the sunlight, on the rare occasions that we got sunlight in this fucked-up town" he said.

I stayed silent. I had a feeling this was going to lead somewhere real bad.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"Your hair looks exactly like hers. Thick, long, shiny, even when you're filthy, your hair still sticks out" he commented.

I stood rigid, afraid of what he was going to do. Usually he would just beat me. But not now.

"It looks exactly like you're mothers!"

I gasp and jump away as he suddenly bolts upright, shoving the table into the wall, the beer bottles balancing precariously on the edge of the table. One falls off and I watch it as it descends to the floor.

Dad stumbles towards me, losing his balance and falling against the table. I stood there, afraid of what he was going to do to me. I couldn't move. My eyes were transfixed to dad's stature as he wobbles towards me, his tall form looking threatening.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay, you'll find out what her Dad is going to do in this chapter, sorry it's a short one but I have to go to my piano lesson now, so I will post another chapter in a few hours. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

He's suddenly in front of me, grabbing me by the back of my hair, wrenching me towards the table.

"Please! Don't" I yell.

"Sit down!"

He pushes me into the chair.

I watch as he picks up the kitchen scissors that I didn't realise were on the table and brings them towards my throat. I felt the cool metal against my throat.

"Don't move"

I stay rooted to the chair, not breathing.

Dad grabs a bunch of my hair in his hand and yanks it back.

I suddenly realise what he's going to do.

"No! Please don't cut off my hair!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

I pull my head forwards', trying to get him to release his grip on my hair but it only hurts more. I try head butting him backwards but he moved back so I only hit thin air.

"Stay still!" he orders.

Panic grips me.

Tears well in my eyes.

This is the only thing I have of my mothers.

I try to elbow him in the stomach but he grabs my arm before I can reach him.

He grabs both my wrists with one hand and holds me still while he reaches into his work jacket that his hanging on the chair and pulls out his handcuffs. I try to wrench my hands out of his grip but it's too tight.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

He grabs my wrist and puts a handcuff around my wrist, securing it tightly around my wrist. He then puts the other handcuff around the chair, handcuffing me tightly to the chair. I know it is useless to try and escape now but I try anyway. I pull on the handcuffs seeing if they will give way. But my strength is useless against the grip of the metal.

Dad grabs a bunch of my hair, yanking it backwards so I'm looking up at him. I release a sob as in my peripherals I see the scissors nearing towards my hair. My eyes hurt from keeping them open at this angle so I close them and sob in defeat.

I feel it as the scissors cut through my hair and hear it as it drops softly to the floor. Tears leak through my eyes.

"There, now your hair will never look like your mothers again"


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

He put the scissors back on the table and walked into the lounge, leaving me sobbing and still handcuffed to the chair. My hair now reached down to my shoulders instead of going all the way down to my lower back like it used to.

With my free hand, I managed to reach into Dads' pocket of his jacket and search around for the key. I felt something tiny and cold against my fingers so I pulled it out.

_The key!_

I unlocked the handcuff and rubbed my wrist to ease the pain that was now in it. Red marks surrounded my wrist. I stood up and turned around, looking at the floor. A bunch of my hair lay on the ground in a pile, waiting to be taken away. I slowly bent down and picked it up. I softly cried as I put it in the rubbish bin. Slowly, I walked up the stairs and into my room.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

I look at my hair in the small mirror that I have in my room and see how short it is.

_At least it is cut a bit nicely._

I take my hairbrush and brush it to get all the loose bits of hair.

_It's so short._

I sink down on the mattress and hug my knees to myself. I feel like my shield is gone now. That I am left weak and defenceless.

_Not that I wasn't defenceless before._

My hair was the only thing that I liked and treasured about myself.

I lay down on the mattress and try to go to sleep even though it's still the afternoon. I'm still tired from the late shift I had last night.

Soon, sleep over takes me and I don't hear Dads footsteps as they rest outside my room.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry if you guys thought her dad would do something in the last chapter. He doesn't. He just stands outside her door. This is going to e the only chapter until, tonight I think. 'cause I have a dentist appointment after school. **

**Chapter Thirty-One**

I awake in the morning, brush my now short hair and go downstairs to make Dad his breakfast. He's not working today as I can hear his snores from the living room.

I quickly pack my school bag and leave the house as quietly as I can.

I close the front door behind me and start walking to school. As usual I met Edward before class, behind the library. This morning I keep my head down when I meet up with him, so he can't see the tears in my eyes.

"Bella, look at me" he commanded softly, his hand gently holding my chin.

I looked up at him, a few tears falling from my eyes down my cheeks.

"He cut my hair" It was barely audible. I swallowed down the lump in my throat.

"Oh Bella" he sighed, running his hands through my now short hair.

One arm encircled my waist while his other arm stayed in my hair, holding me tight against his body. I wrapped my arms around him, basking in the safety he offered me. A sob ripped through me. Edward's grip on my body tightened.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Somehow he ended up sitting down on the picnic table with me in his lap. He held me as I cried, ridding myself of the built up emotions. As my crying died down, Edward turned my body so that I was straddling the picnic table, facing him.

He wiped the tear streaks from my cheeks.

"Did your dad do this?" he questioned.

"Yes" I admitted.

"He said it reminded him too much of my mother"

"Bella is your dad abusing you?" he asked softly.

I froze in his arms.

This was the first time he had come outright and asked me.

"Bella, if your dad is abusing you, I want to help you, no, I NEED to help you. I can't sit around anymore and watch you come to school in pain, bruises on your arms and legs. Is he abusing you?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Slowly, I nodded my head, accepting that somebody besides me now knew what my dad does.

"That bastard! I swear I'm going to do all that I can to help you" he promised.

I don't know why but before I consciously decided to do it, I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you" I cried.

He looked stunned but wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

_I kissed him._

_And then he hugged me._

The bell rang and Edward checked the time on his phone.

"We missed the entire first period"

_Crap!_

We got up and quickly ran to class, not wanting to be late to second period.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

At lunch time I went and got the work from my teacher that I missed during first period, explaining that I slept in late, then went and met up with Edward.

"When do you turn eighteen Bella?"

"In two months, in September. Why?"

"Are you going to be staying with Charlie?"

"I've being saving up money from my job; I will hopefully have enough to leave Forks after graduation"

I had been planning to leave Forks after I graduated High school, anyway. I just hope that Charlie doesn't start looking for me after I leave.

"Have you ever thought of taking him to court?"

_Of course I have. No-one would believe me, besides, he's the Chief of Police._

"No-one would believe me and I can't afford it"

"What if I paid for it?"

"That's just ridiculous Edward that would cost thousands of dollars"

"I know"

He seemed serious about this.

"Lets' just talk about something different should we?" I suggested.

"Okay"

We didn't talk about that subject for the rest of lunch.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey guys, went home for the weekend (I go to boarding school) so if I don't update, it means my internet isn't working. I also seem to breaking alot of stuff lately, including my internet USB that I usually use at school. When I go back to school on Sunday I'm going to see if it still works, if it doesn't, it might take a while for updates. Sorry. But hey, it might still work! :)**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Over the next two months, the subject of Dad abusing me was only brought up a few times. But time was getting closer. I turn eighteen in a week and I'm wondering if Dad will kick me out because now he legally doesn't have to care for me, or if he will make me stay.

Dads been a lot more violent lately. I've gone to school with more bruises and Edward gets angrier at my dad each time.

"Bella, we need to do something about this now" he urged.

"I turn eighteen in a week Edward. I can hold on that long"

He conceded after I promised I would try to avoid Dad for the next week.

That didn't turn out very well. He seemed to be everywhere I was. Complaining about this, hitting me for that. I couldn't wait until I was eighteen yet I also feared it.

_Where will I go?_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

It is the day I had come to fear and look forward.

My eighteenth birthday.

Thursday, September 13.

I was now legally an adult. And I was responsible for myself.

When I went down for breakfast, Dad was sitting in his chair as usual, reading the newspaper.

"I have a Police Convention this weekend in Seattle. I'm leaving today" he said. I got started on making him his breakfast.

"And when I come back on Sunday, I want you gone"

I froze, standing still.

_He wants me gone. _

_I have to leave._

"Well, I don't want to wait all day for my breakfast"

I finished cooking his breakfast in a trance. When he was eating I went upstairs and packed my school bag. I went back downstairs and exited quietly out the door, walking to school.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I think I only have about three more pre-written chapters.**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

_I have until Sunday to leave the house and go somewhere._

_But where?_

_At least he doesn't want me to stay and be his punching bag anymore._

I arrived at school at met up with Edward, my feet automatically taking me towards him.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Hi" I mumbled.

I was still in shock.

"Hey, what's the matter Bella?" he asked.

"He kicked me out"

"He what?"

"He kicked me out. I have to find some other place to leave before Sunday. He's going to a Police Convention in Seattle and that's when he's getting back"

I don't know why I was telling him all these random details. Maybe it was the shock that I actually had to find a new place to live in, in just three days. His next words broke me out of my stupor.

"Come live with me"


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Okay, we'll see if my internet works when I get back to boarding school in a few hours..**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

"Huh?"

"Come live with me. I'm sure my parents would be alright with it. They practically know you already from everything I've told them about you. Don't worry, I didn't tell them about your dad, but we can if you want. They're really nice and they'll love you"

I stayed silent as he kept on talking, pointing out all the good points about living with him.

"And you wouldn't have to go back to your dad every day"

He finally stopped talking, looking at me expectantly.

I thought about it. Living with him would be good. I could finish high school; keep my job to earn more money. Not suffer abuse every day.

"But, what if your parents don't like me?" I fretted.

"They'll love you; you can come and meet them after school if you want, I'll just send mum a text letting her know you're coming over" he offered.

"Think about this Edward, do you really want me to live with you?"

"Yes" he answered straight away.

"Please Bella, I don't want to see you becoming homeless, I want to know you are safe in bed every night, not being out on the streets somewhere or in a dodgy little motel"

I knew he wanted the best for me. He's the most kind person I've ever met.

"Okay"


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Okay guys, this chapter is a bit longer :D And unfortunately, my internet USB is broken, so this is going to be the last update until I can hopefully buy a new one on Tuesday...Sorry :(**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

It was decided that I would go with Edward to his place in the afternoon and meet his parents. What we hadn't decided was what we were going to tell them about dad.

_Would we tell them everything?_

_Would they think it was my entire fault that my dad abuses me?_

I looked around the classroom. Did any of them have to leave home once they turned eighteen? Do any of them have problems at home? Maybe someone else's parents hit them.

_What if his parents don't like me, like my dad doesn't like me?_

_Are his parents nice?_

I would prefer to live on the street than live with more abusive people.

I contemplated the pros and cons of living with Edward for the rest of class time, waiting until the bell rang so I could meet up with him.

At lunch, Edward and I walked together to the back of the library where he gave me an apple and a sandwich.

"I got you a birthday present" he said once we started eating.

"You didn't have to get me a birthday present Edward" I chided.

"Well, since no-one else does, I had to. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't give you a birthday present?" he asked as he handed me a small, square box, wrapped in wrapping paper.

I un-wrapped it carefully, not used to unwrapping presents.

"I know it's not much but I wanted to get you one"

"Hey, this is the first present I've had in ages, and it's from you. What's not to like?" I teased.

His face fell a bit at the 'first present' comment but brightened again at the last comment. I finished un-wrapping it, coming upon a box that had an image of an iPhone on it.

"You got me a cell phone?" I asked, excitedly.

"I know it's not much, but I know you don't have a phone and I thought it would be a good idea to get you one and then you can call me whenever" he said.

"I love it Edward. Thank you"

I got up and walked around to him, and gave him a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck.

It was rather awkward considering he was still sitting down.

"Do you want to stand up so I can give you a proper thank you hug?" I teased him.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're welcome Bella" he said.

Then he kissed my cheek.

_He kissed my cheek!_


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Well, my internet USB still isn't fixed but I'm home now because I'm sick...and I thought I'd just give you guys this chapter before I go off and sleep for a few days and hopefully get rid of my cold :( If I don't feel like crap tomorrow, I'll write :)**

**Chapter Forty**

We stood like that until the bell rang his arms around my waist hugging me and my arms around his back.

"I'll meet you by my car after school"

"Okay"

We both went our separate ways to class, me to Hospitality and Edward to Geography. Hospitality went by quickly; I was the first to finish cooking my Thai Beef Salad even though I cooked by myself. When the bell rang I packed up my stuff and went and walked to Edward's car.

"Ready to go meet my parents?"

"Nope, but let's go"

It was a quick, ten minute drive to his place. It didn't give me much time to try and prepare myself for meeting his mum and dad.

I was nervous the whole ride there. Edward had to stop me from biting my nails right off my fingers.

"Don't be so nervous Bella, they'll love you" he assured as he pulled up to a large house.

"Wow"

His house was huge.

It was a Victorian style house, with a wrap-around porch. It was two storeys high and had lots of windows. The house was painted a nice light blue. It looked way too big and expensive for a small town like Forks.

"Come on, let's go in"

He put his hand on the bottom of my back, guiding me to the front door. He opened it for me and I walked in after removing my shoes.

"Mum? Dad?" Edward called out. I looked around the inside of the house and it was as beautiful inside as it was on the outside. I heard footsteps approaching and nerves tingled in my stomach.

_I was about to meet Edwards parents for the first time. _


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: All I could come up with today. But here you go. Thank you guys for the get well wishes! :D**

**Chapter Forty-One**

"Hello Bella. It's nice to meet the girl that Edward won't stop talking about. I'm Elizabeth, Edwards mother" A woman who looked like a female version of Edward hugged me, wrapping me within her arms.

It felt nice.

Her body radiated warmth and kindness.

"It's nice to meet you too" I responded.

"Is dad home?" Edward asked.

"No, he's working until six today. Why?"

"Uh, Bella and I have something important to talk to you and dad about but we'll just talk to you for now. Can we go into the kitchen?"

"Sure"

Elizabeth directed us to the kitchen and we sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I don't know how to say this in an easy way so I'm just going to say it"

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Bella's dad kicked her out"

She gasped.

"Oh! That's horrible!" she exclaimed.

"I know. That's why I was wondering if she could move in with us"

I stayed silent as Edward said that last sentence.

_Would she let me stay? Or would she kick me out and tell me not to talk to Edward anymore?_


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Well...now that my internet is working again...(at home, not the internet stick) I can finally update this chapter :) And it's a bit longER. Enjoy! :) P.s, I was listening to Get It On by T-Rex the whole time I was writing this chapter. Jus' felt like saying. **

**Chapter Forty-Two**

"Of course you can stay Bella"

I exhaled in relief.

_I have a place to stay! I don't have to be homeless. _

I heard Edward release his breath as well.

"Thank you mum"

"It's alright honey. I'm sure your dad won't mind either."

She turned to face me.

"Bella, sweetie, when do you need to move in by?"

"Dad told me I had until Sunday to move out"

"Well in that case, how about tomorrow we all come and help you move everything in the afternoon?" she asked.

"Thank you"

"No problem at all honey. Any friend of Edward's is a friend of ours. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

I hesitated.

"Please Bella?" Edward asked.

"Okay" I conceded.

"Edward, while I go and start dinner, why don't you show Bella around and the house and show her the guest room opposite your bedroom where she will be sleeping"

"Okay"

Edward showed me all the houses on the bottom storey of the house and then we went upstairs.

"That's my mum and dad's room" he pointed down the hallway.

"That's the bathroom"

We kept on walking down the hallway until we got to the room that I would be sleeping in.

"This is your room"

He opened the door for me and I walked in.

"Wow"

It was like a small mansion. My old bedroom and dad's bedroom could've fit in here alone.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do"

The walls were painted a nice, light blue and there was a big bay window facing out towards the forest. And I had a bed. An actual bed instead of a mattress on the ground.

"If you'd rather have the other quest room downstairs then I'm sure mum would let you" he offered.

"No, it's fine. This room is good" I smiled to let him know I meant it.

"Okay. Want to continue with the tour now? There are still two rooms left"

"Sure"

We walked out of my soon-to-be room and I closed the door behind me.

"This is my room"

He opened the door and motioned for me to walk in.

His room was tidy, bed made and no clothing on the floor. Posters of music bands lined the wall.

"Who is that?" I pointed to a poster of a guy who looked like he belonged in the 1800's.

"That's Mozart. He's a famous musician from the late 1700's"

_Ah, I was close enough._

"You have a nice room" I commented.

"Thanks. Want to go to the last room now?"

"Yep"

We walked back to the hallway and Edward lead the way to the final room.

"This is my music room"

He opened the door.

"Wow"

I stood there, astounded.

The room was full of instruments.

The first thing I noticed was the black grand piano, resting in the middle of the room. There were other instruments such as guitars, saxophone and lots more that I didn't recognise. There was also a computer and a keyboard over in the corner but my attention was focused on the grand piano.

"Are you finally going to play for me?" I asked.

"Well, now that we finally have a chance I suppose I should, shouldn't I?" he teased, smiling at me.

"Yes, you should" I poked my tongue out at him.

He got a chair for me and positioned it next to the piano stool. He sat down and opened the piano lid.

"What do you want me to play?" he asked.

"I don't know much piano songs. Play one that shows your talent" I suggested.

"Okay"

He started playing.

I stayed silent throughout his playing, astounded by his talent. His hands moved effortlessly over the keys. The song was filled with sadness and longing. It made me want to cry.

He ended the song and opened his eyes, looking at me.

"I wrote that song for you" he admitted.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Here ya's go :) Thanks for all the reviews so far guys!**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

"Me?"

"Yeah"

He took my hand in his and looked at me.

"I like you Bella. As more than a friend" he admitted.

My insides clenched.

He was looking at me hesitantly, as if I was about to growl at him for admitting that he liked.

"I like you too Edward" I responded, smiling up at him.

"You do?" he looked surprised.

"I think I've liked you for a while now" I admitted.

He looked like he wanted to say something else but was holding back.

I squeezed his hand softly, to encourage him.

"W-will you be my girlfriend Bella?" he asked.

_He asked me to be his girlfriend!_

"Of course"

"Can I kiss you Bella?" he asked.

"I-I've never been kissed before" I admitted.

"I've never kissed a girl before either. Besides my mum, but that doesn't count"

"You've never kissed a girl before?"

I was surprised. Surely he would've kissed a girl before.

"No. Never. And you're also my first girlfriend" he admitted. He ducked his head to his chest as if he was ashamed.

"Hey, bring those eyes back up here"

I tilted his chin back up so he was looking at me.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm rather glad I'm your first girlfriend"

"And I'm glad I'm your first boyfriend. Can I kiss you now?" He smiled cheekily at me.

Slowly, I brought my head forwards to meet his. Gently, his lips touched mine and we kissed. It was sweet, soft and perfect.

_I've had my first kiss! _

I felt giddy inside.

_I kissed Edward._

A door closing shut downstairs brought us back to the present.

"Dads home"

"Should we tell them that we are now girlfriend and boyfriend?" I asked.

_Would they still let me stay if they knew that Edward was now my boyfriend?_

"I don't know. They'd still let you stay though. But I do think we need to tell them about your dad abusing you. So they know _why _your dad kicked you out" he pointed out.

"Okay. Let's tell them everything then. Including the girlfriend and boyfriend part" I suggested.

_Please let me stay._

We walked hand-in-hand down the stairs to greet Edward's dad. We walked into the kitchen to find Edward's mum and dad in a heated kiss.

Edward cleared his throat.

"Oops, sorry kiddo"

I was jealous of the way Edward's dad greeted him.

_Kiddo._

My dad never called me that. It was also bitch, or some other swear word.

He never called me by my name.

They pulled apart and Edward's dad wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Edward?" his dad pointed to me and I ducked my head, embarrassed.

"Dad, this is Bella. Bella, this is my dad, Edward" Edward introduced me.

I looked up as _Edward _came forwards with a smile on his face.

"Wonderful to meet you Bella" he held out his hand for me to shake.

I took my hand out of Edwards and shook his dad's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Sir" his smile was warm and inviting, making me feel at ease.

"To avoid any further confusion with the names, just call me Ed" he smiled, releasing my hand.

"Okay"

"Edward, was there something you forgot to tell me before?" Elizabeth asked.

Edward looked at her, confused.

"You guys were holding hands when you came down. Something you want to tell me and your dad?"

"Um, yeah. Bella's agreed to be my girlfriend"


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Hey guys, just had to fix up a mistake in Chapter 42, Mozart was born in the 1700's, not the 1800's. Sorry. Small mistake, but it's fixed Anyway, I bought a new internet stick, but it won't be arriving until next Friday (18****th****) so I will still try to update after I go back to boarding school on Saturday (12****th****)**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

"Hear that Ed? Our boys' got a girlfriend. Congratulations you two" Elizabeth smiled.

They were smiling really widely.

"Why are they so happy that you have a girlfriend?" I leaned up and whispered in Edward's ear.

He chuckled and leaned down to whisper in mine.

"They thought I was gay because I never brought any girls home" he whispered.

"Really? Wow. I feel special" I teased him.

"You are special" he whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Aw, look at them" Elizabeth's voice broke through our bubble of content.

We both looked up at Edwards parents who were beaming at us, wide smiles on their faces.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour it just needs to cook. In the mean time, we all need to sit down and talk"

Elizabeth directed us to the table and we all took our seats.

"Edward, do you want to tell your dad or should I?"

"Tell me what?" Ed asked.

"Bella's moving in with us dad" Edward explained.

Ed looked surprised.

"It's already taken care of, we are going to pick up all of her stuff tomorrow after school and help her unpack it here" Elizabeth explained.

"Okay, that's fine with me, but can I just get an explanation?" Ed looked at me gently.

"You don't have to tell me why you're moving in with us if you don't want to Bella. You can tell me to mind my own business if you want to" he said.

I looked up at Edward and he nodded his head.

"I already explained to Elizabeth that my dad kicked me out, but I guess you would both like to know _why _he kicked me out?" I phrased it as a question.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Bella, we'll still let you live here. We wouldn't just put you out on the street because you won't tell us" Elizabeth explained gently.

"I know. But I feel like I should at least explain why since you both are being so kind to me"

Edward's hand gripped my under the table, squeezing it.

"My dad was abusing me"

They gasped.

"I turned eighteen today and my dad told me that I had to leave his house by Sunday"

"Of course you can stay here sweetie" Ed reached for my hand across the table and patted it in a comforting gesture.

"Thank you" I whispered, grateful.

This was the most amount of kindness I had been shown in my life, ever.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Listening to We Love To Boogie by T-Rex when typing is not good, 'cause my fingers start dancing...**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

The oven timer went off and Elizabeth got up to get dinner ready while Ed stayed at the table.

"Now that you two are boyfriend and girlfriend, I can trust there will be no funny business under this roof right?"Ed looked at Edward.

I ducked my head, embarrassed.

_Oh god, this is embarrassing. _

Edward coughed.

"Jeez dad, we've only been together for about ten minutes. We're not up to that stage yet"

I looked at Edward and he looked as embarrassed as I was.

"Okay, just making sure" Ed smiled a cheeky smile.

I think he enjoys watching us squirm.

"Ed, stop embarrassing them and come help me bring everything to the table" Elizabeth chastised as she came back into the room.

"I was just making sure they wouldn't be doing anything under our roof Lizzie" Ed defended himself.

I hid my face in Edward's chest as Ed walked dejectedly to the kitchen as Elizabeth flicked him with a tea-towel.

"Your parents are awesome Edward" I said to him, laughing.

"When they're not embarrassing you mean. God that was awkward"

Dinner was the most fun that I had had in ages. Ed and Elizabeth bickered with each other but it was easy to see it was all in good humour. The food was delicious, way better than just a piece of toast. Food was passed around the table and for once I felt like I was actually wanted. Edward kept on touching my hand gently during dinner.

It gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"So Bella, what do you want to do after you finish high school?" Ed asked.

"I want to be a chef, maybe take some professional cookery classes in Seattle or something"

"That sounds good, are you planning on opening your own restaurant or just working in one?"

"I don't know, I was thinking I might open my own bakery if I can ever get enough money for it, or I might just become a chef"

"That sounds like you have a good dream there" he smiled at me.

I smiled back.

Dessert passed quickly with not much talking, we were all too busy eating the delicious chocolate pudding that Elizabeth made.

"That was delicious" I said after eating the last bit from my bowl.

"Thank you dear" she said.

"Do you need some help with the dishes?" I offered once she started taking the bowls away.

"No it's alright, Ed can help with that" she winked at me.

"Come on Bella, I'll drive you home" Edward said, taking my hand.

Elizabeth and Ed came to say goodbye to me.

"We'll see you tomorrow afternoon dear, okay?" he hugged me.

Ed hugged me too.

"Thank you so much" I said.

"It's alright dear" they smiled and I waved goodbye as Edward lead me out to his car.

"Your parents are really nice Edward, thank you so much for letting me stay" I said.

"It's no problem Bella, really" he said.

We sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride back to my place.

He pulled into the driveway and I looked up at the house.

It looked scary.

All the lights were out and with the forest standing behind it, it gave me chills.

"Can you come in with me please? I feel creeped out" I said.

I had stayed at home by myself before. Lots of times.

But for some reason it just gave me the chills now.

"Of course" he said. We got out and I walked up to the house, unlocked the door and walked in, turning on the light.

I sighed in relief once the light was on. Now it didn't look that scary anymore.

"Thanks for walking me in Edward"

"No problem, are you sure you are going to be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, it's my last night in this house anyway"

I turned around and kissed his cheek, thanking him for driving me back.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"Of course you will. And then tomorrow afternoon I won't have to live in here anymore"

I was excited at that prospect. It seemed Edward was as well, judging from the smile on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at school then"

I lead him out to the door and watched as he got in his car and drove away, waving to me.

I walked back inside and closed the door.

**A/N: Can anyone else smell danger besides me? I have two ways I can go right now and I can't decide. Tell me in a review or a PM what you guys want me to make happen :D P.s, I can't write the next chapter until you guys tell me :P**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Warning: This chapter is a bit graphic. **

**Chapter Forty-Six**

I walked upstairs, turning off the lights behind me as I went and walked into my bedroom. I decided to start packing my stuff. I grabbed all my bags, which consisted of two big bags and started throwing all my stuff in them. I left out my clothes I needed for tomorrow and my school stuff. Ten minutes later I had all my belongings packed.

I heard the staircase step creak. I paused.

There was no-one else in this house but me.

_Right?_

I held my breath and listened. It was silent.

I dismissed it as a figment of my imagination and went back to getting my stuff ready for tomorrow. I bent down to zip up my bag and as I stood up, I heard a chuckle coming from my doorway. I spun around, startled.

"So, I see your packing"

My heart rate spiked.

I thought he was supposed to be gone.

"Y-You aren't supposed to be here" I stuttered.

"What? Not allowed in my own house now am I?" he growled.

_I really wish Edward had stayed just a bit longer now._

I cowered away from him, scared. He looked angry, and frightening.

"The Police Convention has been postponed a day. So I came home and you weren't here. Then I see you turn up with that boy. Got yourself a boyfriend hmm?" he advanced towards me and I started backing up against the wall.

My back hit the wall.

"Got someone to protect you now? Somewhere else to live?" he taunted.

I stayed quiet. I knew that talking would just make things worse.

"Looks like someone decided to take pity on your sorry ass and take you into their home"

He slapped me across the face.

"Why anyone would want to have you in their house is beside me, your useless. You eat my food, use my air and enter my space. And yet, you do nothing for me in return"

He slapped me across the face again, this time the other cheek. I whimpered, clutching both cheeks in my palms. They were burning from the force behind his slap.

"You're a waste of space and it's about time I finally showed you what I've wanted to do for years"

He reared back and punched me, hitting me square in the nose. My head fell back and hit the wall. I slid down to the floor, cradling my nose. Blood poured down to my lips. I licked it, tasting the salty tang of it upon my tongue.

In my peripherals, I saw dads' leg coming towards me, aiming for my face. I rolled over, only just avoiding the kick as his foot connected with the wall.

"Fuck! Get back here you bitch" I scrambled upwards, running backwards.

The back of my knees hit my bed and I fell onto it. Dad was on top of me, choking me.

"Do you know how miserable my life has being because of you?"

He squeezed my neck harder and it was getting harder to breathe. I scratched at his hands, digging my finger nails into his fingers, trying to get him to release my neck so I could breathe. I dragged my finger nails down his fingers, drawing blood and skin. He released his grip and I took that as a chance to try and wriggle out from under him.

"Get back here! I'm not finished with you yet"

I fell to the floor with a thump and crawled away, gasping for breath. I felt his hand grab my foot, pulling me back. I twisted my body around, kicking out. I managed to kick him in the face, momentarily stunning him. I quickly got up off the floor and ran towards the door. I managed to get to the staircase before I felt hands on my back, pushing me down the stairs.

I watched as the bottom of the stairs came into view. My body radiated pain. I tried to move, scramble away, but it was hard to breathe, let alone move. I heard his footsteps as he descended the stairs.

I tried dragging my body across the floor, towards the front door.

_Edward! Please help me!_

"Please" I whispered.

"I'm finally going to show you how much of a nuisance you've been to me"

I felt a kick to my ribs. The air whooshed out of me, leaving me breathless. I choked. Tears strolled down my cheeks, dribbling onto the wooden floor.

My vision was blurry but I managed to see what looked like a shoe, as it connected with my face.

Everything went black.

**A/N: On the 'harder to breathe' bit, did anyone else get the Maroon 5 song stuck in their head? Right, so I'm going back to boarding school tomorrow so I might not be able to update for a week...unless I can use the school computers. I will try to write at least one more chapter before I leave, so you guys aren't left with a cliffy. Thoughts on the chapter? Too graphic?**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: We love to boogie...Jitterbug boogie...Totally inappropriate song for this story but hey, it got you guys this chapter :D Last one for a while...Sorry **

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

"Bella? Bella, wake up" I felt someone gently touch my shoulder, pushing me. I groaned, not wanting to open my eyes.

_Too much pain. _

The voice said something again but I couldn't concentrate on what it was saying. There was too much pain in my body and that was all I could concentrate on. My head was throbbing; my throat felt like it was on fire and my ribs were almost certainly trying to get out of my body.

"Bella?" I heard the voice again.

_It's a nice voice._

I heard more talking before I felt myself being picked up. I groaned, the jostling of my body igniting more pain. I drifted in and out of consciousness. Eventually, I awoke to someone calling my name.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

I gave a small grunt, acknowledging that I heard them.

_My head hurts and I want to sleep, leave me alone!_

"Can you open your eyes for me please Bella?"

I tried to open my eyes but it seemed like they were glued shut. Eventually, after a lot of eye fluttering, I got them open. Only to shut them straight after because of the bright lights shining into them.

"Bright lights" I mumbled.

"Sorry"

I tried opening my eyes again and this time the lights weren't as bright. I looked around, trying to see the person that kept calling my name.

"Edward?" I mumbled.

I couldn't talk properly. My lip was swollen and my face still hurt.

"Shh, I'm here. Don't talk anymore because it will hurt. Can you remember what happened?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

_I remember dad beating me up. He wasn't supposed to be home, he was supposed to be gone._

I felt like crying. My throat felt tight, constricted.

"Water" I whispered.

"What?"

Edward brought his ear next to my mouth and I whispered I needed water. He got the glass off the side table and put the straw next to my mouth.

My throat felt better after I drank the water, the coolness helping to soothe it. I closed my eyes again, the effort of just drinking taking a lot of energy.

"Just rest Bella; I'll still be here when you wake up"

With that, I fell back asleep.

**A/N: Okay, I'll try to update when I can within the next week. No promises though. And I didn't leave you guys with a cliffy this time :D Aren't I nice? :P **


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

I woke up a few hours later to a weight on my arm. I opened my eyes, and tried to focus on what was keeping me from moving my arm. A head of hair came into my vision as I opened my eyes.

"Edward?"

I shook my arm, trying to wake him up. My arm had pins and needles in it.

"Edward, wake up" I shook my arm again, trying to get him to move.

He mumbled and slowly opened his eyes as he looked up at me.

"Shit! Sorry" he said as he lifted his weight off my arm.

I moved my arm around, trying to get rid of the tingly feeling. Eventually, after much hand wriggling, the pins and needles left.

"Are you feeling a bit better?"

I contemplated that question.

"I don't know"

"Bella, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to help you. I should've stayed longer, or at least tell you to stay the night at my place"

"It's alright Edward; you weren't to know this was going to happen"

"The Police are out looking for your dad. For being a cop, he wasn't really that good at removing his evidence"

I looked up at him, surprised,

"The Police know that it was my dad that done this?"

"Yeah"

I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling very tired even though I had just woken up.

I sighed.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked.

"The doctor said you have to stay another day or two to make sure that your rib sets back into place properly. I swear if I ever see your dad again..." he trailed off.

I could see anger clearly displayed on his features. His eyes were hard and his jaw was clenched.

"He will not live a very happy life for what he has done to you Bella" he promised.

I shivered at the intensity of his gaze.

I dropped my gaze from his and turned to look at the door as it opened.

Two police officers walked in and came towards us.

"Bella, we just need to ask you some questions for the Police Report, are you feeling okay enough to do it now?"

I recognised him as Mark, one of dads' deputies. He was looking at me with pity in his eyes.

"Yes"

_No_

"Okay, do you want him to stay in the room with you?"

They pointed at Edward.

"Yes, I'd like him to stay"

I looked up at him and he nodded his head to say he would like to stay.

"Okay, first question. Was it your dad that beat you last night?"

"Yes" I admitted.

I answered all their questions with the truth. Edward squeezed my hand in support when it got to the hard parts, letting me know he was there.

"Thank you Bella, you can be sure that we will do everything we can to try and find your dad. You can be assured he will go to jail for a very, long time"

Mark gently squeezed my hand and then he and the other officer left, leaving me and Edward alone. I closed my eyes and rested for a few seconds, trying to regain some of the energy that answering all those questions took from me.

A nurse came in with a tray and some food on it, leaving it next to me.

"That stuff looks disgusting" Edward said as I picked up something that looked like jelly.

"Be glad you're not the one having to eat it" I said jokingly.

"I would gladly take your place Bella if it meant that you didn't have to suffer this pain" he said seriously.

"Thank you Edward. That means a lot to me" I smiled at him.

He bent down and kissed me gently on the lips. My face was a bit bruised so it hurt a bit.

There was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing Edward's parents standing there. They walked in and closed the door behind them.

"Hey honey, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.

I was ashamed that they had to see me this way, so I nodded my head. She came forwards and gave me a hug, gently wrapping her arms around my shoulders to avoid hitting my ribs. Ed gave me a smile which I returned over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"The doctor told us that you can get released by tomorrow at the earliest, so I'll pick you up tomorrow morning and we can get you settled in at home okay?" Elizabeth asked gently.

"That would be great" I said.

"And Bella, we are going to help support you through this one-hundred percent okay? If we ever find your dad, he is not going to get near enough to even say your name" Ed said.

Tears gathered in my eyes.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward tried to stem the steady stream of tears but more kept coming.

"I just don't understand why you guys are being so nice to me. You barely know me" I motioned to Ed and Elizabeth.

Ed smiled sadly while looking down at Elizabeth.

"We want to help you darling, because I went through the exact same thing that you're going through now" Elizabeth said.

**A/N: Thought this would be a good place to stop. :D Enjoy the long chapter, and, aren't I so awesome, updating already? Even though I still don't have my internet USB :D**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

I gasped.

_How could someone treat such a nice woman badly?_

"My father was an abusive drunk. He abused my mother and when she died, he abused me. Ed and I left once I graduated high school, and my father never came looking for me. A few years ago though, I heard he died from alcoholism" she explained.

"That's terrible" I whispered.

"Yes, but Ed here helped me through everything. He held my hand through the nightmares and stayed up with me when I couldn't sleep" she smiled up at Ed, looking up at him with so much love it made my heart ache.

_Would Edward and I have that one day?_

I watched as Ed gently wiped the tears off Elizabeth's face and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"So that's why we want to help you Bella. And also because Edward here really likes you" she nudged Edward in the stomach and gave him a teasing wink, her previous sadness gone.

"Okay"

Everything was agreed and tomorrow morning Elizabeth would pick me up and I would stay the day at their place while Edward was at school.

_It probably won't take long for me to call their place home. _

They left after the nurse came in and told them visiting time was over.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school" Edward kissed me goodbye and they all walked out after Elizabeth and Ed had bid me goodbye.

I settled down into the hospital bed and decided I would try to get to sleep. A few minutes later, I was asleep.

I awoke in the night from a nightmare, sweat dripping down the side of my face. I searched my surroundings for any signs that he was actually in here.

_Calm down Bella, he's not here. _

I tried to regulate my breathing while searching the room again. I saw the fake plant in the corner, the window on the other side of the room and the bathroom off to the side. No sign that he was here.

_It was just a nightmare. _

I sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. I pulled the blanket up to my chin, looking at the shadow that was cast on the wall by the blinds. I stared at the shadow until my eyes hurt and I couldn't keep them open any longer, eventually dozing off back to sleep.

I woke in the morning to the brightness of the sun shining behind my eyelids.

"Morning honey" I heard Elizabeth's voice next to me.

"Morning" I mumbled, still a bit drowsy after just waking up.

I was slowly waking up as the nurse came in with my breakfast, telling me the doctor would be in soon. I ate my breakfast as Elizabeth chatted on about what we could do today. I finished my breakfast as the doctor walked in, holding some forms with him.

"Good morning Isabella. I just need you to sign these forms and then you can leave as soon as you are ready. I'll leave them here for you" he smiled at me then exited the room.

"Do you need some help changing into your clothes or can you do it by yourself?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think I can do it by myself. Can I have some help getting up though?" I asked.

She helped me stand up and get off the bed, handing me a change of my clothes that she brought with her.

"I'll just be out here if you need any help" she offered as I walked slowly into the bathroom. It took a while but eventually I was dressed. I splashed some water on my face washing away the remnants from last night's nightmare. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess and I looked like I could do with some more sleep.

_I'll just take a shower when we get back to their place. _

I couldn't be bothered having one now. I just wanted to get out of the hospital. I walked back into the main room, walking carefully so as to not aggravate my ribs.

"Here are the papers dear"

Elizabeth handed me the papers and I signed them in the appropriate spots. We left the hospital and I got in the car, holding my breath, hoping my ribs wouldn't hurt. Elizabeth drove slowly back so my ribs wouldn't hurt every time we went over a bump in the road.

Once we arrived, Elizabeth helped me out of the car and we walked upstairs where she showed me that all my belongings had being placed on the bed, ready for me to unpack where ever I wanted. I turned towards her.

"Thank you so much for what you are doing for me Elizabeth"

"It's alright honey, and you can call me Lizzie, if you want to, Elizabeth can be so long to say" she said.

I smiled.

"Thanks Lizzie"

It was amazing how comfortable I felt in her presence. It sort of felt like she was taking care of me, in the way a mother cares for her child. I liked it.

"I'll leave you to unpack you're stuff. I'll be downstairs, just call out if you need anything"

I thanked her and she walked out, closing the door behind her. I looked around at my new room, trying to decide where I would put my meagre belongings. I started unpacking all my clothes and other things, which was not much and in fifteen minutes, I was fully unpacked into my new room.

I walked downstairs to see if Lizzie needed any help with anything because I felt like I was in the way just standing around. I found her in the kitchen, cooking.

"Do you need any help with anything? I've finished unpacking everything"

"Sure, you can come and knead this dough for me if you want. I'm making some garlic bread to go with dinner"

I helped Lizzie in the kitchen for the rest of the afternoon, cooking. We talked about any subject we could find until somehow it got to the subject of my clothes.

"I noticed you didn't have much clothes. Would you like to go shopping in Port Angeles this weekend to get some?" she asked.

I was now making some chocolate chip biscuits, a favourite of mine, and, apparently, Ed's and Edwards as well.

"Oh, I forgot, I can't on Saturday because I have to work then. But on Sunday, after I get paid we can go" I said.

"Oh honey, you live here now, you don't have to pay for your own clothes. I can pay for them" she offered.

"But then I will feel like I'm not being grateful towards you and Ed for taking me into your home, and believe, I am very grateful for your kindness Lizzie"

"It's alright Bella, clothing is an essential, and I have enough money. I don't expect you, nor do I want you to spend your own money on clothes" she said in a way that I knew it was the end of the argument.

"Thank you" I said.

I walked around to her and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. She looked surprised that I initiated a hug but she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back. That was how Edward found us when he came home and walked in the door. Lizzie still had her arms around me in a comforting hug when Edward walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, it's alright" Lizie unwrapped her arms from me and walked back to the cookie mixture that I was busy putting on the cooking tray. Edward came around to me and hugged me, telling me he missed me.

"I missed you too Edward. But I had a fun day with your mum making cookies and garlic bread" I msiled up at him. 'He tweaked my nose.

"I know, the flour on your nose gives you away" he said, wiping it onto his jeans.

Edward walked around to where his mum was and tried to steal some of the cookie mixture but Lizzie was too quick.

"Oh no you don't" she said, slapping his hand away.

I smiled as he pouted, sad he didn't get his cookie mixture.

"Aw, poor you Edward. You didn't get any cookie mixture" I teased him.

He poked his tongue out at me. I poked mine back at his.

**A/N: Sorry guys, this is all I could do for now. The evil thing called Math just nuked my brain. Anyway, it's a pretty long chapter, right? :D I'm going to go rest my brain now. P.S, aren't you guys so spoiled, updates nearly everyday and the chapters getting longer? ;P**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

Lizzie told me she didn't need any more help in the kitchen and shooed Edward and I upstairs, telling us she would call us down when dinner was ready.

"I got your homework" Edward said as we entered his room.

He put his bag on his bed, getting out my homework for the weekend.

"Thanks" I said as he handed it to me.

I went and put it in my room and then went back to Edward's.

"So, how was your day at school?" I asked.

"It was really weird. Apparently the whole of Forks knows about your dad beating you now. Sure is a small town" he said.

"What? The whole of Forks' knows? Crap" I fell back onto his bed, then immediately regretted it because my rib hurt.

I grimaced.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, just need to remember that I can't move the suddenly. Anyway, back to your school day. Why was it weird? Besides the whole school knowing that my dad beat me"

"They kept on coming up to me and asking if you were alright. It finally took them actually knowing your dad beat you to ask if you were alright? Are people really that blind in this town? Couldn't they notice before that something wasn't right?"

He started pacing the room.

"It makes me angry that they never thought before to ask if you were alright"

I watched as he released his pent-up frustration and then sat back down on the bed next to me.

"Sorry for getting angry, I'm just mad that no-one spoke up before. And now suddenly they all want to see if you are alright" he said.

"It's alright Edward"

I didn't know what else to say.

_Were people really blind and didn't know about my dad? Or did they just turn a blind eye?_

"I'm okay now Edward. Dad's gone, the police are looking for him and when they find him he is going to jail" I said.

"I know. I was just mad" he said.

He sat on his side, facing me.

I looked at him and saw the anger was now gone from his face, just sadness in his eyes. I slowly brought my finger up and traced his cheek. I dragger my finger along his bottom lip, his tongue poking out and teasing my finger.

"Can I kiss you again Bella?" he asked,

"You don't need to ask anymore Edward" I assured him.

He leant down and kissed me, careful to keep his body weight off my sore ribs.

His tongue traced my lower and upper lip, and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue collide with mine. Once I was out of breath, I broke the kiss, gasping for air.

_Wow._

He trailed kissed down the side of my neck, down and up, back to my lips which he gently pecked once, twice. He pulled back and looked at me. I was panting, out of breath and now hot thanks to that kiss.

"Was that alright?" he asked.

_Dumb question. _

"Do you even need to ask?" I questioned.

He chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes"

"You should"

Edward lay back down on the bed with me and I rested my head on his arm that was under my neck. Eventually, I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

"Kids, wake up"

Slowly, I was brought back to consciousness.

"Edward, Bella, wake up" I opened my eyes and blinked, trying to clear the sleep that had gathered in the corner of my eyes.

I realised that Edward and I had fallen asleep together on his bed and I was still resting my head on his arm.

"Dinners ready, come down soon" Lizzie said, exiting the room and walking back downstairs.

Edward and I got up, Edward stretching his arm.

"Sorry about falling asleep on your arm" I said sheepishly.

"It's alright. Come on, let's go and get some food. I'm starving"

We walked downstairs together and into the kitchen where the dinner table was set. .

I took the seat next to Edward and sat down. Lizzie served up the food and we started eating and talking about our day.

"Bella and I are going shopping tomorrow after she finishes her shift at work. Anyone else want to come?" Lizzie offered.

"No thanks, I'll stay at home and relax" Ed said.

"I'll come, I next to check that music shop to see if they have that CD I ordered" Edward said.

"Okay, I'll drive us tomorrow after Bella has finished work. Oh, about that, do you need a ride to work Bella?"

"No thanks, it's only about a fifteen minute walk from here I think, I don't need a ride"

"Okay, if you're sure. If you need a ride just ask me" she smiled at me.

"Thanks" I said.

We had the chocolate chip cookies that I cooked for dessert.

"Since me and Bella cooked dinner and dessert, you two are on dishes" she pointed to Ed and Edward.

"Okay" they easily agreed.

**A/N: Ending it here because I am too pissed off to write anymore. Sorry guys, and sorry for not updating yesterday, I had a headache, toothache (which I still have now) and I had to finish MORE music homework. **


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-One**

I went back upstairs and started on the homework that Edward got for me. About fifteen minutes later I heard the piano playing from Edward's music room. I got up; leaving my homework spread out on my bed and went into the music room, softly opening the door.

I saw Edward sitting at the piano, playing a song. He had some manuscript in front of him so I quietly walked over to the other seat on the opposite side of the room, sitting down.

I watched as Edward would play the piano, write down something on the manuscript and then go back to the piano. Eventually, I got curious about what he was writing down and got up, walking behind him.

I looked at what he had written down.

"That looks complicated"

All those lines, notes and whatever else was on that page looked really complicated.

_But then again, I don't know how to write down music. _

"It's pretty easy for me to understand, then again, I take music" he said.

"Is this for music or is it just for fun?"

"It's for music, but I also find it fun" he said.

"Do you want to hear what I have so far?" he asked.

"Yeah"

He started playing and I watched as his hand flew over the keys gracefully. His hands moved effortlessly. He finished playing and then wrote down something else on the paper. I stayed silent as he played it through once again, adding something here and erasing another thing here.

Quietly, so I didn't disturb him, I exited the room.

I went back to my room and finished my homework, packed it back in my bag ready for Monday, and went to sleep.

I woke in the morning, the sun shining behind my curtains, after having a weird dream where I was being chased by numbers.

_Weird._

I got up and took a shower, enjoying the hot water. I never really got long showers at dads.

I got dressed in my normal clothes, remembering that today Elizabeth and I were going to go to Port Angeles after I finished work. I got everything that I needed and walked downstairs. Elizabeth was sitting in the kitchen in her dressing gown, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Morning honey would you like me to cook you some breakfast?" she asked, starting to stand up.

"No it's alright, I'll just have some cereal and then I'll be off to work" I said.

"Okay" she said, sitting back down.

I quickly ate my cereal, seeing that I would have to leave now to arrive on time. I started washing my bowl in the sink and Elizabeth stood up, stopping me.

"I'll do that, you get to work sweetie" she said.

"Thanks"

I gave the bowl to her and picked up my stuff, walking out the door. Work went by quickly, the time passing as I unpacked boxes. I finished work at around three and walked outside to find that Edward and Elizabeth were waiting for me.

"I thought we'd come pick you up and we can go into Port Angeles now. Do you need anything from home? Because we can stop on the way" Elizabeth said.

"Nope, I'm good" I said.

"Okay. Edward, back seat, I'm driving" Elizabeth said.

Edward didn't argue, instead choosing to hop in the back seat with me. We put our seatbelts on and Elizabeth pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards Port Angeles. The car was filled with idle chatter on the drive their, Elizabeth asking how work went and random questions about anything.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a few days guys. It's my birthday today and on the weekend we had my party, so I didn't get much writing done (or sleeping...). And I also don't have much idea's in my head right now. I can't even be bothered doing my homework. Writing with a sore finger is also not that nice. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but, good news. I have my internet USB back now. :D So when my brain decides it wants to work, I'll update again. Random question - Has anyone ever made a bonfire on the beach at 5 in the morning? :D **


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Just a small note, not sure if people know that Police are also called cops in NZ...**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

Shopping was good. I managed to convince Lizzie to let me buy some things using my own money. Edward had gone off to the music shop and me and Lizzie were just browsing the clothing racks.

"How about this?"

She held up a nice light blue blouse that had ruffled sleeves.

"I like it" I commented.

After a bit of arguing, it was decided that Lizzie would buy it for me. We paid for it and walked outside, finding Edward waiting for us next to the car.

"Can I drive now mum?" he asked.

"Okay, Bella and I will sit in the back then. Do you need to go anywhere else mum?"

"Nope, I'm good. I need to start cooking dinner once we get home. Do you need to get anything else Bella?" Lizzie asked.

"No, I think I have enough clothes to last me a few years now" I laughed. Lizzie started walking towards the car.

A weird feeling suddenly came over me, as if I was being watched.

Edward noticed my shiver and moved closer to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I looked around, trying to see if anyone was actually looking at me.

"It feels like someone's watching me" I said.

"Do-do you think my dad could be back here?" I whispered, fearfully.

Edward looked around, searching for something. He wrapped his arms around me, tightening his hold on me as he looked in a particular direction.

"I'm calling the cops" he said, taking his phone out of his pocket.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, scared.

_He had only just left me alone for the first time in my life and now he was back? Oh god, please let the cops catch him. _

Edward got off the phone as soon as Lizzie was walking back up to us.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked.

"I called the cops. Bella felt like someone was watching her and I looked around and I saw someone in that alley over there. He was looking at me. He took off when he saw I was staring at him"

He pointed to the alley next to the shop that Lizzie and I were just in.

"Good thing you called the cops. Are you alright Bella?" she patted me on the shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Just a bit shaky" I said.

Edward held me tighter against his chest, comforting me.

"The cops said to wait here until they arrive" Edward said.

"Okay, let's getting Bella sitting down in the car" I felt Edward and Lizzie lead me over to the car, placing me in the back seat.

_He's back. I'm sure of it. _

I may not have seen him but I'm sure it's him. I feel it.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked.

I realised I was breathing faster. I took a deep breath and held it, trying to calm myself down.

"I'll be fine soon. Just scared" I admitted.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: I just went to the most AMAZING Italian baroque workshop/concert ever! :D It was seriously cool; they even had an original harpsichord, from the 1500's. Wow...**

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

The cops arrived ten minutes later and asked us question. Edward described the person as being the same height as my dad, although he couldn't see much else because he was hidden in the shadows.

"Boss, it seems that the cops over in Sequim have caught a person who fits that description" another officer said, walking up to us.

The officer turned back towards us.

"We'll head on over to Sequim then and check it out. We'll make sure that your dad is caught Bella, you don't have to worry. We will call you when we know what's going on" the officers all got in their cars and left.

Edward hugged me, rubbing circles into my hips with his thumbs.

"Come on, let's go home" Lizzie said.

"Do you still want to drive Edward?" Lizzie asked.

I tightened my grip on Edward. I wanted him to sit in the back with me.

"No, you can. I'm going to sit in the back with Bella"

We got in the car, Edward and I sitting in the back. We put our seatbelts on and Lizzie reversed out of the parking lot. The entire ride home, Edward held me, keeping me calm. Once we got home, Edward took me up to my room and Lizzie went and started dinner.

We were lying down on my bed, staring up at the wall, a comfortable silence hanging between us. Edward turned and faced me.

"Are you feeling alright Bella?" he asked.

"I don't know" I honestly said.

_I didn't know whether to feel sad, fearful or angry. _

"Do you want to talk about?" he asks.

"I don't really know what to say. Can we just lay here until dinner?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

He nodded, wrapping his arm around my waist. I laid my hands on his arm, stroking his arm. We both sighed comfortably.

"What if that was my dad that was in Port Angeles in the alley way?" I asked, my voice trembling. My throat felt tight, like if I said one more word, I would start crying.

"Then the cops will catch him and he will go jail for a very long time. Look at me Bella" he put his hand on my cheek, making me look him right in the eyes.

"Your dad will never have the chance to hurt you. Ever again. I'm here now and my mum and dad are going to help you as well. He will never touch you"

My eyes watered, a few tears slipping from my eyes.

"Stop being so nice, you're making me cry" I half laughed, half cried.

He wiped my cheeks, erasing the tears.

We reverted back to a comfortable silence until Lizzie called us down for dinner. Ed was already seated at the dining room table when we walked in. We sat down for dinner and Lizzie started talking.

"Today when Edward, Bella and I went shopping in Port Angeles, Bella felt like she was being watched. Turns out she was and we called the cops. They said they found the guy over in Sequim and they are going to call when they know what's happening" Lizzie informed Ed.

Ed had a frown on his face. He turned towards me.

"Do you think it was your father?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I have a feeling it was him"

He nodded his head.

"No matter what Bella, remember that we all support you through this" he said.

I nodded my head.

"Thank you" I smiled at them all. Edward took my hand under the table and squeezed it.

I smiled at him and we all started eating our dinner. Dinner was a quiet affair this time, no idle chatter or questions about out day.

_We all knew how that went._

I offered to do the dishes and Edward offered to help me so we went and done the dishes while Ed and Lizzie went and watched some TV in the living room.

"What will we do if the cops call and tell us that it is my dad that they caught?" I asked as I was washing the dishes.

"I don't know. They'll probably put him in a jail cell and then we'll have a trial and then he will go to jail for the rest of his life" he assured me, drying a glass and putting it away in the cupboard.

"You make it sound so easy. Isn't it more complicated than that?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we'll pass that stuff when the time comes. Besides, it's not like you won't be alone when the time comes" he said.

"True"

"So stop worrying" he smiled to re-assure me.

He came up to me and hugged me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist. I was still washing the dishes. I leaned back against him, sighing in contentment.

_I have such a wonderful boyfriend, and family. _

**A/N: Ending it here because I thought it was cute how Bella now thinks of Edward, Ed and Lizzie as 'family'. :D What do you guys think? **


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

"Hey you two, are the dishes going to be done any time this year?" We jumped apart as we heard Lizzie enter the kitchen.

She laughed at us and went to the cupboard, getting out a glass. She filled it up with some water and walked back out of the kitchen, laughing at me and Edward who were standing awkwardly apart. As she left the room Edward walked back over to me and pecked me on the lips.

"Let's get back to washing the dishes"

A few minutes later the dishes were washed and put away and we went and watched some TV with Ed and Lizzie. They went to bed at around nine-thirty and Edward and I stayed downstairs, snuggling under the blanket we were sharing.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked, pulling the blanket up to my chin.

We were both lying on our sides, our legs entwining, one of his resting on top of mine. His arms encircled my waist. I felt so warm and comfortable wrapped up in Edward's arms that I felt myself drifting off to sleep while he gently kissed my cheek and rubbed circles on my stomach.

I woke up when he picked me up, taking me upstairs, settling me in my bed. I gripped his shirt.

"Stay with me" I mumbled.

He tried pulling my hands off his t-shirt but my grip was too tight. He sighed.

"Okay, move over"

I moved to the other side of the bed, making room for Edward. He climbed in, pulling the blankets over us.

"Can I hold you?" he asked.

I wanted to go back to sleep so instead of verbally answering him, I moved over to his bed and wrapped my arms around his waist, enjoying the warmth coming from him. I snuggled against him and drifted back to sleep enjoying being in his arms.

-X—

I woke to the weight of an arm across the middle, and the glare of sun shining through the windows. I opened my eyes and blinked, trying to adjust my eye-sight to the harshness of the sun. I looked over at the body that was sleeping next to me, emitting soft snores.

I watched as he slept, the small rise and fall of his chest as he inhaled breath, and released it. His hair was a mess on top of his hair and he had a bit of drool coming out of his mouth, drooling onto the sheets. He was still dressed in his clothes from last night, as was I.

A knock on the door alerted me to the fact that someone wanted to come into my room. And Edward was in my room. In my bed. Before I could wake up Edward, the door opened and in walked Lizzie.

_Shit! This is going to look bad. _

"Morning Bella-What's Edward doing in your bed?" she looked curiously between me and her still sleeping son.

"I swear it's not what it looks like! We just fell asleep in the same bed" I hurried to tell her, not wanting her to get the wrong impression.

Edward grumbled and pulled the pillow over his head, trying to block out the noise.

"Oi, Edward, wake up" I whispered, pushing on his shoulder, trying to get him to lift his head up.

"No, you're too warm. I don't want to get up" he said, pulling me closer to him.

I pushed him away, whispering furiously in his ear.

"Your mum is in my room. Get up"

His head shot up when I said his mum was in my room, looking straight at his mum. She was standing at the foot of the bed, cocking her eyebrow at us.

"Want to explain why you are sleeping in Bella's bed with her?"

"I swear mum, nothing happened. Look, I'm still fully clothed" Edward pulled down the duvet, showing he was still wearing his clothing from yesterday.

I hid my head in my pillow, embarrassed.

Lizzie suddenly started laughing and I peeked up from behind my pillow, looking at her.

_Why is she laughing? Isn't she angry at us?_

"Why are you laughing mum? Aren't you angry at us?"

"No, I just wanted to see what you two would do. I trust you guys more than that Edward, jeez" Lizzie said.

I gaped at her.

"So you mean that you didn't have to embarrass me and Bella? You just wanted to?" Edward asked, astonished.

"Well, I also wanted to check to make sure that you didn't take advantage of Bella" Lizzie winked at me.

I hid my head in my pillow again.

_Oh god. _

"Mum! Stop embarrassing us!" Edward cried.

"Okay, okay. I'm going now" she laughed at us as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

I could hear her laughing as she walked back downstairs.

"Oh god" Edward fell back down onto the bed, throwing his hands over his face.

He peeked at me through his fingers.

"What's with the big grin on your face?"

"Nothing. I just found it funny" I said.

"Funny? That was embarrassing!" he cried.

I pried his arms away from his face and held them down.

"Well at least she wasn't full out angry for finding you and me sleeping in the same bed" I said.

After I managed to convince Edward that it was alright to walk downstairs, we got up and he went to his room, getting dressed. I got dressed and walked downstairs, mentally preparing myself to face Lizzie again.

I walked into the kitchen and she was standing at the stove, cooking what smelled like pikelets. Ed was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

I greeted Ed good morning and walked over to Lizzie.

"Mmm, those smell good"

"Get a plate honey and help yourself" she motioned to the plate that was sitting on the bench, pikelets on top.

I got a plate out of the cupboard and got three pikelets and the butter from the fridge. I buttered them and started eating them as Edward walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Edward" Lizzie greeted him as he walked in, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Morning son" Ed said.

"Morning mum. Morning dad" he said, grabbing a pikelet and eating it.

"Get a plate" Lizzie chastised.

Edward got a plate and joined me at the table, kissing me on the cheek as he sat down.

"Aw, you too are so cute together" Lizzie said.

Me and Edward looked at each other and smiled.

"So, what's this about you sleeping in Bella's bed?" Ed directed the question at Edward.

Edward choked on his pikelet, coughing as he looked at his mum.

"You told him didn't you?" he said accusingly.

"Of course I did" she said casually.

"So?" Ed prompted.

"We fell asleep together. That was all. I was still fully clothed. Now let it drop" Edward said, taking a big bite of his pikelet so he wouldn't have to talk.

"Easy there, you wouldn't want to choke again" I teased him.

Breakfast was quiet after that.

I finished my pikelets, thanked Lizzie for the breakfast and then went up to my room.

_Time to do some homework. _

**A/N: Well...two reviews for last chapter. **


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

School passed quickly the next day. Besides the teachers harassing us about studying for our up-coming exams, school passed quickly. Edward and I were silent on the ride home, the radio playing softly in the background.

"Mum, we're home" Edward called out as we walked inside.

"Kitchen"

We walked into the kitchen and found Lizzie sitting at the table, phone in front of her. She had a frown on her face.

"What's wrong mum?" Edward asked as we sat down.

"I just got off the phone with the police" she gave me a pointed look and I nodded at her to let her know she could continue.

"Apparently that guy at Port Angeles was your dad Bella. They are holding him in a jail cell right now, he was denied bail and they set a court date for the thirtieth of October, just before your guy's exams start" she informed us.

I leaned back against the chair and released a breath.

"Are you alright Bella?"

Lizzie took my hand in hers, softly stoking it. Edward leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table.

"At the court, is that when they will decide if her dad is guilty or not?" Edward asked his mum.

"Yes, and Bella, we will get you a lawyer to handle all the legal stuff, don't you worry. Your dad will never lay a finger or hand on you again" Lizzie assured me, fire burning in her eyes.

I felt protected with them.

"Thank you" I said.

She smiled at me and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me against his side.

"Now, you two go off upstairs and do something until Ed gets home and dinner's ready" she shooed us out of the kitchen.

We walked upstairs into Edward's bedroom.

I walked over to his CD player and put in a CD, and went and joined him on his bed, lying on my back. We stared up at the ceiling as the soft sound of the piano filled the room. I turned to Edward and rested the side of my head against my palm.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"This" he said, cupping my cheek and kissing me.

I tangled my hands into his hair, dragging my body closer to his so I was pressed against his side. He rolled over onto his side so we were facing each other. It made it easier to kiss him. I twined my legs with his and leeched myself onto him.

In a few seconds I was breathless and panting for air while Edward continued to kiss down my neck. He gently bit me and I started laughing.

"What?" he asked, looking at me with amusement in his eyes.

"Nothing, it just tickled" I said.

"Right, so...if I do it again?" he gently bit my neck again and I started laughing.

"No, it tickles too much!" I said, pushing his face away from my neck.

"Okay okay, I'll stop" he put his hands up in a gesture of defeat.

We lay back down on the bed and went silent again.

"I'm bored. Want to go watch some TV downstairs?" Edward asked after a few minutes.

"Sure"

We went downstairs and cuddled up on the couch, turning the TV on. We found a good channel and left it on there, watching the movie that was on. We watched TV in silence, cuddling.

"Edward, what happens at a court trial?" I asked.

His eyes drifted over to mine as he answered my question.

"Well, we go to court and so will your dad, lots of people will be there. The judge, after a while will decide if your dad is guilty or not, which he is. And when he is found guilty, they will put him in jail for a very long time"

"What if the judge says he isn't guilty?" I asked, fear creeping into my voice.

_I don't want him to ever touch me again._

"Well then when the time comes for that, we will figure something out. But for sure, you will not be going back to live with your dad" he assured me.

"He kicked me out, I doubt he would want me to come back and live with him" I said.

"True. Which is why you will be staying with us for however long you want" he smiled down at me.

I smiled back at him and we went back to watching TV, my fears eased and my mind a lot more calmer.

**A/N: So...I ran out of internet...which means I can only update now when I go home on the weekends, or if I can use the school computers. Which I will try to do but I can't promise to update all the time. Sorry! But I hope you guys like this chapter. :D**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Time jump here of a month. **

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

The next month passed quickly and my nerves arose as it came closer to the time of the trial against my dad. The physical relationship between Edward and I has improved after he told me a few days ago that he loves me.

_Edward and I were sitting in his music room, side-by-side on the piano stool while he was playing my song for me. I watched as his fingers gracefully played the keys, pressing them down and releasing them. He played the last few notes, leaving them hanging in the air and turned to look at me._

"_I love you Bella" he said, looking into my eyes._

_I gasped._

_He finally said he loves me too!_

"_I love you too"_

_Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me as close to him as he could and hugged me._

Once Ed and Lizzie realised that Edward and I were getting more serious with our relationship, they sat us down after dinner and had a talk with us.

"_We want grandkids eventually, but right now you guys need to focus on passing your exams at school and the trial" _

_They threw a box of condoms on the table and Edward and I stared at them, embarrassed to be having this conversation with his parents._

_But hey, at least they are looking out for us, right?_

"_We're not up to that part yet" Edward said, not motioning to take the condoms. _

_I continued to stare at them. Lizzie pushed them towards us._

"_Well when you guys are, you're going to need these. Now I can see you two are embarrassed so Ed and I will leave now. Just remember, be careful" she said, taking Ed's arm and walking out of the kitchen. _

_Edward and I sat there in an awkward silence until Edward turned and talked to me. He took my hand in his._

"_Bella, can you look at me please?" _

_I got the courage to look up at him, mindful that the condoms were still on the table. _

"_I know that was an embarrassing conversation but I think we need to talk about what they just mentioned"_

_He's right._

_If we can't talk about sex, what would it be like when we finally got up to that part?_

_I looked him in the eye and said; "I think we should talk about it"_

So by the end of that conversation Edward and I had talked about taking out time and being ready, and we left the kitchen with a packet of condoms that are now in Edward's bedroom.

_Considering we spend most of our time in his room anyway. _

I had arranged with work to take the day off for my trial and my boss told me I could "Take as many days off as you need". I assured my boss I would only need to take this one day off and that I would be back at work the next day, no matter the outcome. And as promised, Lizzie and Ed did hire me a lawyer.

The best in Seattle apparently.

_I wish this will all be over soon. _

**A/N: Came up with this chapter last night and really wanted to write it and post it but I was way too tired so I just made notes on my phone and wrote this down this morning. :D Okay, so I can feel the story is going to be over soon. Going straight to the trial in the next chapter and then we'll see what happens. Thanks for reading! **


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Jumping to the day of the trial now... Btw, I know nothing about court trials so I'm going to be skipping some...**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

It was the day of the trial.

My stomach was a tangle of nerves as I sat in the back seat of the car. Edward was sitting next to me rubbing circles into my palm with his thumb, trying to calm me. Ed was driving us to the court house in Sequim and Lizzie was sitting in the front seat.

I tried to distract myself by looking out the window at the trees passing us by but I couldn't focus. I kept on thinking _what if._

_What if he gets not guilty? Will he come after me? Or leave me alone?_

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about. Your dad will be charged guilty; your lawyer found out that he was charged for various other things, not just child abuse. He won't be getting out for a while" Edward comforted me.

For the rest of the ride, I snuggled up against Edward, leaning my head on his shoulder. As we arrived at the court house, nerves assaulted my stomach again, making me feel sick.

"Come on Bella, we'll be right there next to you" Edward assured me.

I got out the car,

My legs felt shaky.

I could feel my heart beating in my chest.

_Oh god. He's in there. This is really happening. _

My lawyer met up with us, telling me everything would be alright and that we would win the case. I felt Edward's arm reach around my waist and support some of my weight. I forced my feet to move forwards, towards the entrance of the court house. We walked into the court house and Lizzie, Ed and Edward found their seats near the front.

"This way Bella" my lawyer directed me to some seats at the front.

I tried not to look for my dad but my eyes eventually strayed and I looked to the right, finding my father sitting half a room away from me. He was glaring at me and the look in his eyes caused me to shrink back, afraid.

"Don't look at him Bella" my lawyer advised.

I turned my head towards the front of the room, waiting for the judge to come in.

_I will not let him win. I will no longer be his punching bag._

-X-

The court trial ended with my dad being found guilty. On numerous charges. Child abuse, murder, rape.

_Thank god he didn't try to rape me. _

Tears streamed down y face in silent relief. I felt free. Free for the first time in my life.

_He's going to jail. For life. _

I recall the judge's words in my head.

"_Charles Swan is found guilty on the charges of child abuse, murder..."_

"_He will be sentenced to a lifetime in jail..."_

Guilty. A lifetime in jail.

Tears continued to pour down my face as I felt Edward's arms wrap around me, picking me up.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Come on, let's get her home" I heard Lizzie say. She stroked my hair and kissed my forehead before I felt Edward gently carrying me out of the court house. I was placed in the car and Edward put my seatbelt on for me. I continued to stare straight ahead.

_I can't believe it. _

He's finally gone.

I turned towards Edward, twisting my seatbelt to allow me some chest room.

"He's finally gone" I said.

He nodded his head and pulled me towards him, letting me rest against his chest. I put my ear against his chest and listened to his heart beat. He kissed me on the forehead.

"He's finally gone" I whispered.

No more having to live through hell.

**A/N: Oh god. This is sad. The story is finished! D: Uh...please don't hate me for that. Um, does anyone want any outtakes or anything? I'll see if I can write them. :D Thank you so much for reading this story and for all the reviews. I never received a single bad review! Love you guys so much and thank you for reading my story! :D **


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Okay guys, here's an epilogue…and it has Edward's and Bella's first time in it(someone requested it)…if you don't know what that means, then when you get to the part in italics, skip it. If not, then enjoy :D**

**Future-Take**

**10 Years Later**

I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand, wiping it onto the front of my shirt. I walked into the staff bathroom, exhaling as the change in temperature cooled my face.

_God it's hot in that kitchen!_

I went to the taps and sprayed some cold water on my face. I gargled it around in my mouth before spitting it into the sink and turning to tap on. I left the bathroom and went to the back of the restaurant, changing out of my work uniform into a pair of comfortable jeans and swapping my work shoes for a pair of sandals.

"Bye Bella"

I waved to my workmates as I walked out of the restaurant, and hopped into my car, putting my handbag on the passenger seat. I checked my watch.

_7:05pm_

_Right, ten minutes to get home, another fifteen before I see Edward. _

A kick filled my stomach at that thought.

"Excited to see daddy are we?" I rubbed the outside of my stomach.

Another kick to my stomach.

"I'll take that as a yes"

I started the car, pulling out of the restaurant and started driving home. Ten minutes later I was pulling up into the driveway of mine and Edward's home. I turned off the lights and grabbed my bag, unlocked the door and turned on the lights inside.

I walked into the kitchen after setting my keys and handbag down on the kitchen table. I re-heated the leftover lasagna that I made last night and just as I was placing the knives and forks on the table, I heard a car pull into our driveway.

Excitement bubbled in my stomach.

_Edward's home!_

I opened the front door for him just as he was about to turn the doorknob.

"Bella" he breathed.

He scooped me up in his arms, encircling my waist with his arms. My baby bump was pressed against his stomach and my arms were wrapped around his shoulders.

"I missed you" I said into his neck.

"I missed you too Bella" Edward replied, placing me gently back on the ground.

He walking inside, closing the door behind him and sniffed, rather loudly.

"God that smells so good. I've missed your cooking while I've been away" he admitted.

Edward had been on one of his rare piano concerts. He never did get to be a professional classical pianist, instead choosing to become a music teacher at the local high school here. He'd been away for the last two days, performing in Portland.

"I set the table. It's leftover lasagne that I made last night" I said, leading him into the kitchen.

"How's our little bubba coming along?" he asked, placing his palm against my stomach.

"Good, kicking up a storm now that you're home" I teased.

He smiled and knelt down to kiss my stomach.

"How was work?" he asked once we were both seated.

We started eating the leftover lasagne.

"Good" I said. "I'll be sad to leave when I have to" I said.

I had accomplished my dream of becoming a chef but unfortunately I still don't own my own restaurant. Edward had told me many times that he is willing to give me the money but I am content to wait.

_Might have to wait a while longer what with the baby coming and all. _

But, I am doing what I enjoy while making money so I don't mind that much. I am at a good place ion my life. At twenty-eight years old I am head chef at my workplace, married to my husband of eight years and we have our first child on the way.

I can put off my dream of owning my own restaurant for a while. Besides, Edward and I have both being wanting to start a family for a while now that we are both in good places. He earns quite a generous income from the local high school, and, the students love him.

So we both decided now would be a good time as any to start a family. I vowed to myself that my children, children because Edward and I both want more than one child, will never get treated the way that my dad treated me for most of my life. It still feels like it was only yesterday that Edward, Lizzie, Ed and I were attending that trial.

When it was in fact, ten years ago.

_Time sure does pass quickly. _

"How was the piano concert down in Portland?" I asked.

Since Edward rarely plays professionally anymore, I really wanted to join him on this trip but I had to work and at thirty weeks pregnant, I didn't really want to fly or drive anywhere. I preferred to stay home and only drive short distances.

"It was amazing. I wish you were there thought" he said, taking a bite of his lasagne then swallowing it.

"There were so many people and I actually got nervous for once, my hands were shaking until I started playing" he said.

"Wow" I commented.

He's usually never nervous when he plays.

"You're always so confident though" I said.

We were silent for the rest of the meal, choosing to enjoy each others company rather than talk.

-X-

We were lying in bed and Edward was rubbing my stomach softly.

"Do you remember our first times?" I asked.

His gentle rubbing of my stomach was really starting to get me hot. He looked up at me, his green eyes shining with love.

"Of course I remember our first times. I will forever remember them as well" he said.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke again.

"What about it?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about our first time" I said.

_It was the end of prom night and Edward told me he had booked a hotel for us in Port Angeles. _

"_Would you like to go to the hotel for the night or would you like us to go home?" Edward asked, leaving the decision completely up to me. _

_However, I don't think he is talking about just sleeping at the hotel. _

_My heart jumped at what it would mean if we went to the hotel. We have been working at becoming more accustomed with each others body a lot more lately and I feel as if I'm about bust every time I see him naked. _

"_I want to go to the hotel" I admitted, looking up at him. _

_He smiled down at me softly, acknowledging what I wanted. _

"_Okay then"_

_We said goodbye to Alice and Jasper and walked to Edwards car and hopped in, putting on our seatbelts._

_Ten minutes later, we pulled up outside the hotel. Nerves and excitement tangled in my stomach now. _

_Where are finally going to do it. Actually be together. _

_We walked into the hotel, booking a room for the night._

"_It's alright Bella, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to, say stop anytime and I will stop" Edward said, caressing my cheek. _

_We were both sitting on the bed, our thighs pressed together. _

"_I'm sure Edward" I said, looking him in the eyes. _

"_I want to do this" _

_I reached up and pressed my lips against his. _

_He tangled his hands in my hair and within a few minutes, we were both lying on the bed, naked. _

_I moaned as he took my nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. His fingers lightly skimmed my stomach, making my stomach muscles contract and I released a giggle. _

_He knew I was ticklish. _

_He pulled his hand away and slowly spread my legs apart, nestling in between them. I felt the heat from his cock as it rested on my lower stomach. _

_So close. _

_I released a shaky breath._

_It's time. _

_Edward reached down and grabbed his cock, positioning it at my entrance. _

"_I love you Bella" he leaned down and kissed me before thrusting himself into me. _

_I cried out as he filled me, stretching me to my limits. _

_A few tears leaked out of my eyes from the pain. _

_He hovered over me, holding his weight off me._

"_I'm sorry" he said, kissing the tears off my face and brushing my hair away from my eyes. _

"_It's alright. I love you" I said, cupping his cheeks in my hands. _

_Tentatively, I tried moving my hips. It hurt a bit, but not as much as when he first entered me. _

"_You can move now, it doesn't hurt as much" I said. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked, concern evident in his eyes. _

_I nodded my head and watched as he closed his eyes, pulling out before thrusting back in. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he thrust into me again, moaning against my shoulder. _

"_You feel so good" he said, breathless. _

_A kissed his shoulder and wrapped my legs around his waist, waiting for him to finish._

"_Can you cum?" he asked. _

_I shook my head. _

_It felt good, but it was my first time and the pain had only just gone. _

"_It's alright" I said. _

_He thrust a few more times before spilling into me, covering me with his body. He rolled over, pulling me with him and we fell asleep with me wrapped in his arms. _

After thinking about mine and Edward's first time, I was hot and bothered. A few minutes later, Edward and I were both naked, attacking each other.

-X-

"Oh, I forgot to tell you last night, Alice, Jasper, mum and dad are coming over today for lunch"

Edward and I were sitting at the table eating breakfast when I suddenly remembered that we were supposed to have company today. I was dressed in a silk nightie and Edward was just wearing his boxers.

"Seriously?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot to tell you last night. I was other wise distracted"

I shot him a look, telling him exactly what I was distracted by.

"Hey don't look at me like that, you enjoyed it" he teased me.

We bickered back and forwards until I decided it was time to wash our breakfast dishes. We got dressed and Edward marked some music papers at the kitchen table while I started on cooking lunch. Chicken vegetable pita pockets, freshly squeezed orange juice and pasta salad.

Edward had just finished marking his papers when there was a knock on the door indicating our guests had arrived. Edward opened the door for them while I finished getting the lunch ready.

"Hey honey, looking as beautiful as ever" Lizzie greeted me, giving me a gentle squeeze around the waist.

"How's the baby?" Ed asked as he walked in, giving me a kiss on the cheek before seating himself at the table.

"Good, being kicking up a storm ever since Edward got home" I said.

A few minutes later, Alice and Jasper arrived.

"Hey Alice, hey Jasper, come on in" they walked in and I closed the door behind them.

Soon, we were all seated at the table, eating lunch and chatting. Edward, Jasper and Ed talked about work while us girls talked about the baby.

"So, what are you going to be naming it if it is a girl?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure yet, me and Edward have gone over a few names that we like, for both boys and girls, but we haven't decided on any yet" I said.

After the trial for my dad, the next day the whole of Forks knew what my dad had put me through. Most of the kids in school came up and told me they were 'sorry' but it was mainly Alice and Jasper who wanted to get to know me and Edward better.

So we took a chance on them and here we are, ten years later, still friends.

Lunch was over a few hours later and they all left, promising to come and visit us again soon. Edward closed the door behind them and walked back into the kitchen where I had my feet resting on the chair. Edward pulled my feet up, resting them on his lap. He gently massaged my aching feet.

"God that feels wonderful" I sighed.

"Good, glad I could be of help" he said, winking at me.

"Oh, I'm sure there are other ways you could be of help right now" I winked back at him.

He leaned forwards.

"Oh yeah? And what might that be hmmm, wife?" he teased, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Well, the washing needs doing, and dinner needs cooking and the floor needs a good vacuum" I said, ticking it off on my fingers as I went.

He blanched, looking at me open-mouthed.

I smiled at him and stood up, starting to walk upstairs.

"You minx!" he said, laughing as he ran up the stairs to catch me.

_Oh yeah, life is good. _

**A/N: So, that's officially the end of this story. For those of you who are reading my story Dark and Windy, I'll try updating it soon but I still don't have my laptop back. *Grumpy face* Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed the epilogue. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
